


What if Levi Was a Taxi Driver?

by TamiHaru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Boys Kissing, Ereri is love Ereri is life!, Fluff, I tried to be funny, Levi swears a lot, M/M, awkward Eren is my life, ereri, past!Erennie, taxidriver!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamiHaru/pseuds/TamiHaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has a bad day, but a certain brunet is going to change it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if Levi Was a Taxi Driver?

~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

    ”God mother fucking dammit! Why, why I took this shitty job as a taxi driver? IN NEW YORK? WHY!?” an angry little midget growled behind the wheel. He was stuck on the morning traffic jam at 6 am, and that gave him time to think about all the shitty things that had happened in his fucked up life.  
  
 _Meet a ’friendly’ little midget who follows a name Levi. Call him short and those could be your last words.  
_  
”First my parents suddenly kick the bucket at the same day and leave me hanging. Then right after I get out of the orphanage, I get dragged into gang fights and I have to deal with loads of crap like drugs, women with no self-respect and booze. Did I mention already violence and stealing? Thank the lordie fucker Erwin got me out. He found me some decent jobs, and education. Now I sit here, driving people here and there. My life should be smiling but NO FUCK! NO FUCKING FUCK! IT’S NOT SMILING!” he shouted and hacked the wheel.  
  
Thank god he didn’t have any customers with him at that moment.  
  
 _Why he is so unhappy even though he has everything fine and smiling?_  
  
Ah so irritating sound started off.  
  
♫♪♫ Look at that booty, show me the booty  
Give me the booty, I want the booty  
Back up the booty, I need the booty  
I like the booty, oh what a booty ♪♫♪  
  
”What the fuck? Hanji?” Levi grunted when he tried to find his phone from his pockets. He just drank few beers with Hanji and Erwin last night, but he doesn’t have any memory of fumbling his phone. ”Couple or couple plus ten beers?” Levi asked himself before he answered his phone.  
  
”Smith’s taxi, Levi here, how can I help you?” he said a bit of irony in his voice, just a little bit.  
  
Yeah, he was totally working in his friend’s company. Smith’s taxi, very clever name. Note the sarcasm.  
  
”Mister Sassy taxi driver, can you come and get my worthless ex from Midgetstreet 3E? Or are you busy right now?” a feminine voice answered from the phone. She noticed Levi’s ironic tone. ”If your boyfriend is worthless, why I should fetch him?” Levi answered. He wanted to unload his frustration somewhere, and an innocent customer was great victim for it.  
  
”Oh my god. Just come here as quick as you can.” a bit frustrated voice answered back.  
  
”Well, it can take time for me to come because of this fucking traffic jam.”  
  
”I can’t take his arrogance anymore, so I’m throwing him out. Pick up the depressed looking man who has his clothes all around the street. Thank you and goodbye.” the girl ended the call before Levi managed to say anything. Levi stared at the phone for a moment furrowing his eyebrows. A minute later he flinged his phone angrily to the front seat next to him.  
 _  
Even he doesn’t know what he needs in order to gain his happiness._  
  
  
    After two hour of waiting and grieving after his girlfriend a chocolate brown haired boy saw a red taxi stopping a few meters from him. ”Oi! Kid! Are you that so called arrogant and worthless ex who needs a ride?” Levi called after he opened the car window.  
  
”Did Annie really call me that?” the boy asked. He really sounded pathetic. ”Yep. So, do you need a ride somewhere?” Levi asked again. He felt happier when he saw someone who had worse day than Levi. The boy still stared at the ground. ”Well, I have no fucking place to go right now, so... I have no idea.” he explained murmuring half of it to his hand. Levi sighed. ”Well then, have a nice day, brat.” he said and shut the carwindow. At that point the boy who sat on the edge of the street looked up at Levi. ”I’m not a brat.” he answered glaring him with venom in his look.  
  
 _Who are you?_  
  
Levi got caught in his intense glare. His eyes were burning with bright blue and green fire. His eyes intrigued him. Levi haven’t seen anything like that in someone’s eyes, and that made him to hit the pedal and drive away from him. Maybe too fast to not seem like a frightened little mouse. The boy just looked after the driver and smirked. ”Well, that was odd.” he whispered when he started to gather his stuff. He decided to walk around the city and sort his thoughts for a bit.  
  
  
    It was 8.pm, when Levi had stopped for a cup of coffee. Right after the visit in Midgetstreet he went home. He wanted to take a little nap, but all he could think was this boy with so dramatic eyes. ”Oh my god. Why I keep thinking about him!?” he shouted dramatically when he found himself walking around his apartment restlessly. It made him so frustrated. The whole day Levi had been thinking too much and it made him tired.  
  
He almost started to scream in a coffee shop, because the whole day had been weird. First of all, Levi couldn’t admit himself that he wanted to see that mysterious boy again. Secondly, he sensed something odd. Call it a sixth sense, but it was like something was off. Was it good or bad? Levi has been thinking about that for the whole day.  
  
When a waiter came to say him that he shouldn’t stare at the other customers looking so creepy and moody, Levi drank the rest of his pitch-black coffee and took off.  
  
It wasn’t the first time that he found himself scaring other people by accident. He was always so gloomylooking.  
  
  
    The sun was starting to sink calling the day off. It colored the sky with bright red and plenty other shades of orange. The sea glimmered beautifully when Levi was driving the road next to the beach. “This night looks like one from a romantic book. The weather is like it would be when the main character meets it’s ‘other’ half.” Levi half murmured in his thoughts, again.  
  
Levi saw someone staring at the sea, which made him stop telling himself off. It was the boy who he met earlier in the morning.  
  
 _Happiness, you said?_  
  
Smirking evilly Levi pulled off next to the boy.  
  
“Well well well, look who’s here. The brat from earlier today.” he said looking at the boy from head to toe. He wasn’t so full of anger anymore. Levi thought that the boy had some time to think things through.  
  
The boy jumped suddenly. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the car stopping behind him. That irritating but somehow well-known voice startled him.  
  
The boy turned around and felt his gaze being captivated by Levi's thrilling steel grey eyes.  
  
 _There was a flash of dark blue somewhere in those eyes._  
  
“Y-you! That arrogant and sassy taxi driver from the morning. What you’re doing here?” the boy stuttered after his mild shock. Levi chuckled not being really amused.  
  
“Well, what taxi drivers usually do, brat?”  
  
“They drive their customers from a one place to another.”  
  
“Oh? You’re smart after all.” Levi really loved to tease this green eyed boy.  
  
”Are you calling me stupid?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
The boy with green eyes laughed mockingly. How that driver dared to call him stupid!  
  
“But, need a ride? I’m friendly enough to ask that you have a place to crash, right?” Levi asked suddenly. He was terrified about his sudden kindness. He was never like that before!  
  
“Well, I have been asking all my friends if I could crash to their place for one night, but some of them live a long way here or don’t have any room for me. So, I think I have to stay in a motel till I find a new apartment…” the boy explained his voice trailing off till the end.  
  
“Yeah yeah, you don’t need to explain your life story to me. In what motel are you staying?”  
  
“I don’t know…”  
  
“Well, get in, I know some decent places.”  
  
 _Wow, he could actually have rational debate with this brat!_  
  
Levi felt corners of his mouth start to tuck up when he saw the smile on that brat’s face.  
  
“Thank you, angry taxi driver!” smiling boy whooped when he went to the backseat.  
  
“Shitty brat. I’m Levi.” Levi growled irritated for his new nickname.  
  
“Oh… I’m Eren, Eren Jaeger. Nice to meet you?” the boy named Eren answered. Levi heard that little question mark in the end.  
  
”Not really.” Levi thought he would be fun sometimes.  
  
It worked. Eren laughed again, noticing Levi’s playful tone. Levi had to stare him when Eren went around the red cab and jumped to the backseat. Saying nothing Levi tore his eyes off him and hit the pedal.  
  
  
    “I’m gonna scream if this place too has prizes fucking high than those places earlier…” Eren murmured before he slammed the cardoor shut. This was the third motel this night. The two earlier had prizes like mad. Levi watched the boy’s back when he stormed looking angry towards the motel.  
  
Levi had some time to think things, too much really.  
  
He didn’t know that he was gay, really. It felt like it wasn’t important to him to know what kind of things he liked to fuck.  
  
Okay, that sounded quite harsh.  
  
But you know, he was totally into this boy. When he listened him talking today, he could really listen to it for the whole day. When Levi made him laugh, it sounded really, beautiful? And his ass though…  
  
Levi had time to think all the things like that and he almost got a heart attack when Eren opened the car door.  
  
“Fuck no, do they think that all people are like millionaires around here?” Eren breathed angrily while sitting to the backseat.  
  
“Hm…”  
  
“What you’re thinking? Do you think my ass looks good in these jeans?”  
  
How the hell Eren guessed what Levi was thinking when he startled him? Levi tried to think something sassy to answer but he didn’t figure out anything. Eren noticed the almost unnoticeable blush creeping on Levi’s cheeks.  
  
“Oh? You really thought that, didn’t you?”  
  
“Fuck no!” Levi tried to figure out that did he hate that smirk what creeped on Eren’s face or not. After a couple minutes of silence Levi started the car and hit the pedal trying to hide his red cheeks.  
  
  
    They drove around the city for a while saying nothing. Levi could feel Eren’s eyes on him, and Levi thought that Eren was trying to figure him out. Did he succeed, Levi didn’t know.  
  
Now Levi pulled off the road, and turned around to stare him.  
  
“If you have any questions then ask, brat.”  
  
“Don’t call me brat.”  
  
 _Was that embarrassment what he saw in Eren’s eyes?_  
  
“Do you have any place to crash, brat? My worktime is over soon, so you should get going.”  
  
Eren didn’t answer anything. He just stared Levi. Levi noticed that Eren’s gaze flickered to his lips occasionally.  
  
Did he have any idea how his gaze affected to Levi?  
  
“That’s it. You’re coming with me.” Levi decided. Eren had no time to argue because Levi was already driving again towards his home.  
  
  
    It took couple minutes when Levi parked the car in front of his place. When he turned off the taxi machines, he felt the mood in the car change. It changed into something weird, hot and tempting.  
  
The car was parked but no one dared to move. It was like they were waiting what the other was going to do.  
  
“What will happen when we get to your home?” Eren whispered, and he got Levi off guard. His voice sounded suddenly so dark and seductive.  
  
Another silent. Levi decided to stay silent and not to look at Eren or do anything. He felt like he would jump on him at any minute.  
When Levi felt someone touch slowly his cheek, that broke the ice. Levi opened the door, shut it with a loud bang, startling Eren with it. Eren thought that he crossed some kind of line or Levi would get mad at him.  
  
All kinds of insecurities vanished when Levi opened the door to the backseat and sat down next to Eren.  
  
Levi noticed how fast Eren’s face flushed. It took just a couple second that he looked like a tomato.  
  
But he couldn’t control himself anymore. He moved closer to Eren, watching his reactions.  
  
“Please don’t be a minor, please don’t be a minor…” Levi pattered when he kissed lightly Eren’s neck and cheek.  
  
“I’m… 20.”  
  
“I really hope that you’re not bluffing right now.”  
  
“I’m not bluffing.”  
  
It took hell of a lot of self-control that Levi didn’t just rip their clothes off then and there.  
  
Levi felt Eren shift that he could meet Levi’s kisses. When their lips met for the first time, Levi couldn’t think anything else anymore.  
  
 _All he could think was Eren touching him, wanting him. Levi would never let Eren leave from his life. Levi could finally be happy now, and he would do anything just to make Eren happy._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted by me in DevianArt almost a year ago.
> 
> Ereri is love Ereri is life~


End file.
